Golf is a popular sport played by many people. Some aspects of golf, such as putting, can be frustrating to master. Putting can require a golfer to tap the golf ball with an appropriate force and direction towards the hole or cup. Golfers often strike the ball too hard or too soft. Improving putting is an ongoing effort for many golfers.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.